Bob's Whiny Backstory
Bob's Whiny Backstory is a song used in the opening countertop scene in The Tomato Who Whined. Summary When Larry asked Bob what is wrong with him, Bob explains Larry by singing a song about his backstory of school problems since Bobnardo the Terrible Monster. Lyrics *Larry: Hi, kids! And welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Larry the Cucumber, and... Bob? Bob! Where are you? *(Suddenly, Bob came in the countertop.) *Bob: Wah! I'm not feeling pretty good today to start a show like this! *Larry: Bob! I'm trying to start a show and you came with a whiny attitude! *Bob: That's right! *Larry: So, what's wrong? *Bob: Well, I have a backstory of school problems since Bobnardo the Terrible Monster. *Larry: Well then, why don't you tell me about it? *Bob: Well... I kissed Larry good-bye, and Larry's allergic to kissing. *Larry: Right! *Bob: So then he sneezed and I said I will go take a job. *Larry: Correct! *Bob: So I went down to a school in Chicago... *Larry: Chicago? *Bob: That's right, Larry! Then I met a group of humans with strange glasses and excited looks. I told them I will be their substitute. First, I started math, but a few kids didn't like math. They said it was lousy as a bad-smelling bubble bath! Then I started science, then I taught the kids an experiment. But then the volcano explodes, the kids screamed, and I chased them to my excitement. But then the police came to me and said... *Larry: (imitating a police chief) You will never chase kids down the street! You shouldn't do that, and you will go to jail! *Bob: Good job! I whined and whined and whined as I went to jail. But then the police threw me and I'm stuck with pain and fail. I tried to get out, but it was no use. I fell down a hole. Then I went down the street to a house that belongs to a mole. That mole called me names and said I was watching TV, so I made a new VeggieTales show called... "The Ballad of Jokes that Draw a Picture of a Lion and some Tea"!!!!! *Larry: Is that causing your whiny attitude to go on inside you? *Bob: Nope! Not yet! Then I went back to Chicago, and the kids found me! Then I started art, then lunch, then social studies! We studied about things the kids didn't like such as Greek myths and the alphabet! They were confused, they started bullying others, and they tied me in a net! That net took me to a truck which took me to a zoo. The zookeeper put me in a cage, called me a monkey, and made me swing from vine to vine. I wish my Larry was there, so all I want to do was to WHINE-WHINE-WHINE-WHINE-WHINE-WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! Wah! Oh no! That was my backstory! Now what am I going to do? Trivia *During the song, Bob showed a portrait of downtown Chicago and the Sears Tower, although he'd never been to the Sears Tower in the backstory. *The mixed-up title The Ballad of Jokes that Draw a Picture of a Lion and some Tea has references to The Ballad of Little Joe, The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment, A Snoodle's Tale, and The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's. *In the song, the zookeeper called Bob a monkey, which is a reference to Monkey, the Silly Song in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's. Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Song Lyrics Category:Songs